


Music ties

by Zlix



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Addiction, Bondage, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Grades, Guides, Inspired by Music, Kissing Lessons, Love Confessions, M/M, Mindfuck, Music, Piano, Relationship Study, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Top Choi Soobin, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: Yeonjun grades were failing and the music genius was asked to tutor him? Will his grade goes up or something else?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 29





	Music ties

Soobin, a musical genius is always in the music room. Practicing all day until the bell rang.

Meanwhile, I yeonjun, is just a plain student whose grade is almost failing.

Im shocked that both of us were called off by teacher. I'm in deep trouble.

I just looked down while the teacher nags me because of my grades, while soobin here is quiet. I can feel his energy that he is mocking me. Looking down on me.

“Soobin, why dont you tutor him?” I looked up, shocked.  
“why him?” I asked, startled that soobin just gave a smile and answered yes to the teacher.

I tried to worm my way out, but since Mr genius here agreed already I have no say at all. “Meet me in the music room later” he said and winked at me before leaving.

What the fuck was that? He's enjoying this ain't he?

The bell rang at last, i decided to just meet him and end it fast.

“Locked the door” He said soon as I open the damned noisy creaking door of the music room. Despite everything here is top notch but the door is rusty old.

I nervously closed and followed his instruction, he sat at the piano playing soft tunes.

He's really good except that i feel a very bad vibes from him. We talked a lot and soon my worries and doubt about him fades.

“Can you play something?” I asked  
“That depends, do you want me to play you?” He replied, I just gave him a confused look and he chuckled.

He soon put his fingers on the piano and started playing some music.

“I like you”

“what?”

“I said, I like you” he almost shouted, red painted on his face.

Am I dreaming? Is he for real? As I was dazed in shock, he put his hands to my cheek, caressing it softly I instantly leaned to it.

He smiled, he looks beautiful smiling. I leaned forward and he did too, going in for a kiss. His kiss was passionate, full of warm and his hands knows where to go.

He slides backward turning to face me, and I move in closer as he pinned me down the chair.

He looked at me with deep intensity, he handsomely remove his tie and wrapped my hands with it under the chair.

I tried to struggle a little as he lift up my clothes, leaving my torso exposed to him.  
He licked my nipple and play with the other one.

Using his tongue as he circle it around my nipple, I felt a jolt of electricity as he pinched my already hard nipple.

Seeing his red face up close, I cant resist the temptation and got my self aroused.  
“oh, what do we have here” soobin asked, caressing the bulging length on my pants.

I let out a moan as the friction intensify this weird feeling in my body, soobin kissed me again, this time using his tongue. It was sloppy, I keep moaning as he rubbed my bulge.

“let me help you” he lowers himself, unzipped my pants releasing my shaft. “you're so warm and sexy” soobin said while sniffing out my length.

He took me in to his mouth, my manhood twitch from the sudden heat from his tongue encircling the tip of my dick.

I was sweating, he keeps pinching my nipple. I struggle to move from being tied, his expression says it all. He loves seeing my like this.

“Soobin” I called out his name, savoring the sensation. He moves along with my rhythm, his mouth already meeting me halfway.

“Ohhh” I keep groaning, I'm almost there.  
Soobin stopped what his doing.

“sorry yeonjun, I can't resist it anymore. You're so beautiful looking like this” soobin stood up pulling his pants down.

He propped my legs up his biceps, and just like that he thrust into me with some effort.

I whimper from the jolt of pain, tears falling down to the sides. I didn't know that the class genius is this wild. A beast that lie low and play with his prey.

“you feel nice... Inside”

“So warm... And tight”

He is going for a steady rhythm, my body adjust to his every thrust. I bit my lip, holding back every moan that comes out.

I already know that he likes me but do I feel the same? Or is this just some thing that is one time.

His thrust became faster, he leaned in for a kiss. I gave in, I cant think anymore.

I thought that he already put it in, but every thrust he did it went deeper. Hitting my inside, it makes me swirl.

I felt the tie loosened and I hug him, his sweaty body colliding to mine.

He softened his expression, his manhood is already stiff, rock hard and pulsating inside of me. He's at his limit.. And so am i

“together?” soobin asked looking me through my eyes, I nod and kissed him.

He groaned, releasing gushes of his load into me. Hitting every corner of my inside of his warm load. He thrust again deeper, and I explode. Splashing both our chest with my load.

We exchange kissed again.

“let's clean up”

I shooked my head and told him that I want to stay like this but it seemed that he misunderstood it, he got hard again while still inside of me.

He pulled out his dick, asked me to bend over the piano. Spreading my ass cheeks as the goo inside of me drips down.

Soobin traced his finger around my puckered hole, sweeping the leakage and shoving it up back in.

Fingering me slowly, increasing it size by adding two more in and pacing it medium. I groaned as he insert and press my inside.

“seems like you need help” he smirked, grabbing me by the waist and pushing my head down the cold surface, he slap my ass made me whimper and a moan slip out of my mouth.

“Soobin, c-cock” I stammered as I try to compose my self with my weak knees.

“What do you want?”

“I want you, I Want your dick”

Soobin smiled, caressing my face as he slip his dick inside of me again.

Fucking my hole heavily and forcefully, reaching in deeper as he played with my hole torso.

Reaching multiple climax and i still want more of his cock. Mindlessly allowing soobin to destroy and seeded me.


End file.
